


The Virgin

by anodyna



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Dirty Talk, F/M, Het, Loss of Virginity, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyna/pseuds/anodyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their first night together, Nyota learns something unexpected about Spock.  Gaila talks her through it.  That's what friends are for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion story to my much less silly Spock/Nyota fic, [_Like the Stars, Like Your Destiny_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/112119?view_full_work=true). I ~~blame~~ credit igrockspocs's awesome [Surak and Socrates Want You to Masturbate](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/20819.html) for inspiring the "Gaila as amateur sex therapist" theme. Also [this completely unf piece of fanart](http://auroreblackcat.deviantart.com/art/StarTrek-Spock-131694307) by auroreblackcat for, um, just being inspiring.

  
Gaila's lying in bed, solving warp drive equations in her head to pass the time, when Nyota finally comes home. There's the swish of the door opening and closing, then a soft thud and a muffled _"ow!"_\--that would be Nyota tripping over the box of geological specimens Gaila happened to leave in the middle of the entryway. Then Nyota appears around the partition, moving carefully in the darkness, trying to be stealthy.

Gaila smiles to herself. It's been 34.8 hours since Nyota and Commander Spock left campus together on their secret mission to finally do something about their raging case of the Hots for each other; and judging by the way Nyota's radiating sexual satisfaction like a homing beacon on Spacedock, they succeeded. From an Orion perspective, she might as well be glowing in the dark.

Humans miss so much, Gaila thinks, not being able to participate in the pleasure of others like this. Gaila tries to imagine what it would be like to be that insensitive, but it's like trying to imagine having no sense of taste--impossible. She inhales, taking in the faint traces of Nyota's pheromone signature, mingled with fresh foresty smells, a little tang of the ocean, and something exotic and masculine that she can't identify but must be The Commander. Part of her wishes Nyota would come a little closer so she could get a more definite read on it, but it's probably for the best that she doesn't. Gaila knows from past experience that once you've got someone's smell in your head, it's really hard not to notice it when you're with them, and she likes her interactions with Commander Spock the way they are--respectful and smell-free.

Gaila watches Nyota as she undresses--a surprisingly slow process, because Nyota keeps stopping with something halfway off and staring into space, like she's reliving a moment. Finally Nyota's in bed and comfortable, and Gaila figures she's ready to chat. She sits up, waving her hand to turn on the bedside lights.

"Okay," she says, "I know you'll tell me everything later, but I can't wait, I have to ask: Virgin--yes or no?"

Nyota rolls over to face her, blinking in surprise. "You're awake. Why did I just walk into a box in the dark? I could have turned the lights on. Also, what?"

"Sorry about the box. I wanted to make sure I knew when you came in. And I was asking you about The Commander. Was he a virgin, or what?"

Nyota blinks at her. The pause is actually slightly uncomfortable. Finally she says, "No."

"Really! How surprising." Gaila really is surprised. She's always figured the reason all this took so long was that Vulcans have giant sexual hangups to get over. She makes a mental note to add Vulcans to her list of possibly available species. "Did he explain?"

"He said when he first came to the Academy he wanted to explore his human side. Sex was part of that, I guess. Like an experiment."

"Oh--I see."

_"Lights."_ The room is suddenly bright, and Nyota is eyeing her narrowly. "Gaila, why do you ask?"

For the thousandth time, Gaila wishes Nyota didn't have such freakish aural sensitivity. She swears Nyota hears things that aren't even there--except they are, which is what makes it so annoying. Gaila's given up trying to lie to her; now she just relies on bravado to get through any minor instances of wrongdoing. Which this isn't, even. Not really.

Gaila clears her throat. "Okay, don't get mad."

Bad beginning. Nyota's eyes narrow further.

Gaila tries a lighter tone. "See, it's like this--I kind of just won forty credits on a bet. Forty credits, that's good, right? We'll do something fun."

"What?" Nyota sits bolt upright in bed. Her nightstand rattles--she's what Gaila's favorite romance novelist would call _deeply moved_. "Gaila! I can't believe you! You swore you wouldn't tell anyone, and now you're making bets?"

"Nyota, try to stay calm. Breathe. I'm sorry, but listen, it's not as bad as it sounds."

Nyota stares at her silently, which Gaila takes as permission to continue talking. "Okay, it's like this: My friend Freema--she's not even in Starfleet, she has no idea who you guys are. She works on a salvage ship in the Betazed System, so believe me when I say there's no one for her to gossip with who cares. Anyway, Freema's got time to kill so she's taking this course in long-distance intuitive telepathy. Which I think is crap, but whatever, she's stuck in the Betazed System, she's got to do something. So, to help her practice, sometimes I bet her she can't guess something about somebody around here. So I asked her if The Commander is a virgin and her guess was yes. That was the bet, which I just won. And by the way, it's not like I bet that he _wasn't_\--I just bet against whatever Freema said. And did I mention, forty credits?"

"Yeah, you did. You can start planning now where you're going to take me with forty credits to make up for guessing about my boyfriend's sexual history over an unsecured comm channel."

Nyota lies back down, and Gaila dims the lights and does the same. They lie there in silence for a few minutes--on Nyota's side still a little indignant, on Gaila's side thoughtful. She's turning over in her mind what Nyota told her.

"Hmm," Gaila says, almost to herself, "Baby Commander Spock, exploring his human side. It's kind of delicious, when you think about it." She looks over at Nyota, who studiously keeps her eyes on the ceiling, but Gaila can tell she's listening, so she continues, warming to her subject as she goes. "I mean, you can picture it, right? Imagine him--not _him_ him--younger him. He's, what--eighteen, nineteen Terran years old? Fresh off the transport from Vulcan, all confused about who he is. He probably spent the previous eighteen years getting his ass handed to him for being different--and then he's at the Academy, surrounded by humans, all of whom are totally into how exotic and repressed and curious he is." She pauses, savoring the image she's just conjured up. "What girl in her right mind wouldn't want to be the one to break the seal on something like that?"

"I don't know about the 'right mind' part, but you obviously like the idea."

"Um, hello, right? Me and everyone else. It's _doing a virgin_, Nyota. Doing a virgin is like 30% physical pleasure, 70% getting off on the fact that it's the first time they've ever done it. It's like--being the first one to pilot a new starship." She smiles to herself--new starship is one of her favorite daydreams. Then she continues: "What I don't get is people who have a virgin fetish and don't do anything fun with it, like actually have sex with one. What's the point of a virgin fetish if all they're going to do is walk around worried that someone else took the precious flower of their love object's virginity before they did? They might think they're being romantic, but it's all the same fetish. I'm just being more honest about mine."

An awkward silence follows Gaila's speech. She looks over at Nyota and the truth suddenly hits her. "Oh no, Nyota. You really do think that! It bothers you!"

Nyota turns on her side to face Gaila. "A little. I know it shouldn't."

Now that Gaila can see Nyota's expression, it's obvious how bothered she is. "Nyota, come on. I mean, big deal. Somewhere out there there's some humanoid--no, human, definitely human, because he was exploring his human side--some human girl who got to do your boyfriend before you did. And probably didn't appreciate it. Which, let's face it, is fair: How could she know he was going to grow up to be so awesome that you'd be prepared to travel back in time and fight her for the privilege? At the time she was probably just thinking, 'That was a pretty fun two minutes.' Maybe three minutes--gravity's higher on Vulcan, that might have improved his performance a little."

Nyota greets these observations with more pensive silence. Typical human sexual obsession! Nyota finally gets her world rocked by the man of her dreams, and she's worrying about stuff that happened when she was still back in prep school, doing her own experimenting. It's lucky Nyota didn't know before; it probably would've shut down her whole system.

Gaila does feel bad, though. It's not her fault Commander Spock didn't spend his Academy years locked in a sex-deprivation chamber, but it may not have been strictly necessary to bring it up the minute Nyota got home. Gaila liked that glow Nyota had when she came in. It doesn't seem right that something so insignificant--and Gaila's sure it was insignificant, because whatever else The Commander's done in his life Gaila's one hundred percent certain that Nyota is his first and only love--should be able to put any kind of damper on Nyota's joy.

Gaila feels like there has to be something she can do. Who better than herself to come up with creative solutions to people's sexual hangups? Wasn't it only last week she helped Hikaru Sulu get over his fear of handcuffs? She's a genius, after all. She didn't get to the top of her class in hyperspace engineering by being uncreative. She rolls over so she and Nyota are facing each other.

"Let's try something. I want you to put yourself in this girl's place for a second, and let's think about this. Do we know what The Commander looked like back then? Have you seen a holo or anything?"

"No, I haven't."

"That's okay, it's easy. Just picture him now, and then take off a few years--like seven or eight. Same hair, same eyes and ears, same features, just a little softer and younger. Less chiseled, more innocent. Forget the officer's uniform. Actually, forget clothes entirely. We're picturing the scene as it happened. Are you with me?"

Nyota looks skeptical. "I'm not sure I have enough information to--"

"We're just using our imaginations, Nyota. Don't worry about what you don't know. It doesn't have to be accurate, it just has seem true to you. Remember what Albert Einstein said: 'Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the world.'"

"Albert Einstein. Really."

"I know, great, right? I got that one from The Commander, speaking of. Interspecies Ethics lecture. But don't think about that now. He's not The Commander, he's--Baby Spock. Baby _Cadet_ Spock. All that confidence and gravitas and whatever that you find so hot about him now is all in the future. Baby Cadet Spock is just young, and conflicted, and probably knows exactly as much about his sexuality as he can read in a textbook. Still following?"

"I think so. Yes."

"Great." This is going so well! Nyota's rolled over on her back and closed her eyes without Gaila even needing to prompt her. Gaila does the same--might as well keep consistent experimental conditions. "Okay, we're picturing him naked. Let's start with the present. This should be easy for you since you just spent like 30 hours having sex with him. So, what's he look like?"

Nyota sighs. "Beautiful."

"Right. I'm going to say tall, lean, nice musculature, long legs, good shoulders, stronger than he looks. Accurate?"

"Mmmm."

"Now, imagine that body, younger. Same height, same long limbs, same bone structure, but just--not totally finished. He's thinner before all that Academy training, and he hasn't learned to use that Vulcan strength gracefully yet. What's that word Terrans use--'coltish.' He's coltish, like he's still growing into himself, but he's not there yet."

"Oh my god. Who's fetishizing now?"

"Hey, I already admitted it. If you want me to stop talking, I will. I can do this in my own imagination just as well as I can out loud."

That stops Nyota's laugh. _Hah!_ Gaila thinks. She's pretty sure she's on the right track now; the trick is just keeping Nyota on board. Gaila waits--it doesn't take long.

"No, it's okay. I'm--curious where you're going with this."

Gaila grins to herself. Nyota's little evasions are so adorable! The careful casualness of her tone was exactly what Gaila was hoping to hear. She's interested. The experiment is still on.

"All right, then. Where were we?" Gaila tries to keep her voice soothing and light. "Right, the place. We already know that. It has to be one of these dorm rooms, probably exactly like this one. One of these little cadet beds. His? No, I think hers. He's going totally out of his element for this one. Also she's probably a little bit drunk. That would be how she gets him here--she needs him to walk her home. And then they get here and she's all, would you like to come in? And he's so curious--you know what scientists are like, even teenage ones--"

"Ugh, I kind of hate her."

"Let's be fair, Nyota. She doesn't know she's about to defile the man who's someday going to be the center of your sexual universe. All she knows is, she's a little drunk and he's hot and available. She probably hasn't gotten any for months. Maybe she has a roommate who doesn't let her have sex in the room, something illogical like that."

"Apparently not."

"Okay, whatever, her roommate's away at her parents' house. Our girl has the room to herself for the night. That's why she has to seize the opportunity now. Baby Cadet Spock is probably some random choice. They probably barely know each other."

"Hmm."

That was definitely a "hmm" of agreement. Gaila notes it and keeps talking. "Right, yes, they totally barely know each other. They're _definitely_ not dating. This is just a one-time experiment for both of them. Now--what's he like? From her perspective, I mean. We'll assume she's on the bottom; she seems conventional. So. Here you are, in your little cadet bed, and you're looking up at him."

She glances at Nyota to see if she notices the pronoun shift, but all she sees is Nyota with her eyes shut. Then her lips part a tiny bit, and she sighs. Progress! Gaila continues, her voice soft and persuasive.

"You're looking up at him, and his face is so young, and his expression is like, not from this world. Totally nervous, excited--probably scared half to death because who knows what they tell them in Vulcan schools about human sexual behavior. He looks vulnerable, like you've never seen anyone be vulnerable before. Are you with me, Nyota?" She invests the "Nyota" with a little extra sexiness, which Nyota seems to like. Gaila detects her slight increase in body temperature, and files it away for future analysis.

"Hmm. Yes."

"Good girl. So. He's holding himself up over you. You can really see his body this way--those shoulders, those nice arms on either side of you. His chest and his sides are all slender, still a little boyish but you can see the man he's becoming, too. You could run your hands all over him--only you won't, because with a virgin you don't want to take any chances. And you're not here to fool around, you're here for one thing. You don't care about the 30% physical pleasure; you're after that 70% that's pure, unforgettable first-time virgin sex."

Nyota's so quiet when she touches herself. Even though she knows Gaila doesn't mind, she never makes a production out of it; it's like a manners things with her or something. But Gaila hears the telltale hitch in Nyota's breath, and feels the same way she does when she's close to solving a difficult equation: elated, proud, a little turned on. That sound of Nyota's is the sound of something working itself out, Gaila's sure of it.

The atmosphere in the room is getting warm. Gaila rolls onto her back and closes her eyes again. She might not be able to touch herself--she's pretty sure Nyota wouldn't like it, even though imaginary Baby Cadet Spock is technically her own invention--but there's no reason she can't use her imagination to the fullest. That's what it's for, after all. Einstein said so.

"So," she continues, her voice sounding silky even to her own ears, "you're looking up at him. And he's--his eyes are closed. No male of any species can keep his eyes open at a time like this. He has those dark lashes, you can see each one perfectly against that pale skin. His hair is a little mussed, which makes him look even more sexy and doable. His lips are a little parted, like he needs air, like he's almost too excited to breathe. And you know he's just putty in your hands now. You could ravish him in a few seconds if you decided to turn the tables. But you won't. It wouldn't be fair at this point--it's his first time and he needs to have a certain amount of control. He has things he needs to figure out for himself. You just need to--let him do it. And he's about to. Are you ready?"

Her only answer is a sudden inhalation from Nyota, a deep breath caught and held.

This is so good! Gaila wants to jump up and down with excitement, but that's not what Einstein would do. Instead she waits, letting the seconds tick by, feeling the tension build.

Finally Nyota has to speak. Her voice is breathy, like she's the one who needs air. "What--happens then?"

Gaila counts off five seconds--just long enough.

"It's your imagination, Nyota. Why don't you tell me?"

Nyota takes a deep breath and for a second Gaila's not sure she's going to answer. Then: "I bring my knees up on either side of him. I just--hold him where he needs to be. Then I reach down, and help him find the right place. He opens his eyes when I do that."

"He looks at you. He wants to see you. Good detail."

"Then he just--he moves, he pushes inside so slowly, it's like time stands still. He says my name--"

"Nyota--"

"_Nyota._ It's--he's so--I can't--"

Gaila knows her cue when she hears it. "Because it's you, and he loves you, he makes it last five minutes instead of three. And the third time you do it, he gives you an orgasm so amazing you start to think maybe you're the inexperienced one. He's nineteen years old, he's repressed and having an identity crisis, and he's the hottest thing you've ever come in contact with. You already know it's forever. It's destiny for you to have sex with him. You're going to marry him and travel the stars making gorgeous pointy-eared babies together."

Of course that's what puts Nyota over the edge. Leave it to Nyota to get the virgin sex pleasure-to-perversion ratio completely backward. It's sweet though, and kind of touching. If Gaila didn't already know Nyota's in love, she would now.

Gaila gives Nyota some time to recover. "Don't you feel better, now that you got that off your chest?"

"Mmm." Nyota's already drifting off, but Gaila knows that's a yes. The glow is back, little waves of warmth that lap at Gaila's senses.

"Good, get some sleep. You look like you've been having amazing sex with your not-a-virgin boyfriend for the last 30 hours."

_Oh, I am good!_ she adds, to herself. She wonders how Hikaru's doing with that handcuffs thing. It's probably not too late to stop by and see if he needs another treatment.

First, she needs to send a message. She reaches for her PADD, still smiling.

  
*****

_Dear Freema:_

I hope you just got paid, because you owe me 50 credits. Turns out the commander wasn't a virgin, so that's 40 (who knew? I'm amazed, personally). Plus another 10, about which I only have three words to say:

Albert  
Freaking  
Einstein

Uh-huh, that's right, you heard me. Pay up girl, I have to take my roommate out to make it up to her for betting on her sex life. Also for our next intuitive telepathy challenge, would you care to guess whether Lieutenant Commander Suresh is a virgin? I'm thinking of investigating that one myself.

Love always,

Gaila  



End file.
